


小妈

by ayuayu



Category: yangling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayuayu/pseuds/ayuayu
Summary: 巨狗血小妈，双性，带球跑雷者勿入





	小妈

　　“婊子。”这是李振洋对于他爸领回家的小玩意的第一个评价。名起的挺好听叫灵超，端着一副高岭之花的清冷样。李振洋在心里狠狠地啐了一口，还说什么资助多年的学生，真要是资助的学生还需要往家里带吗，他认准了这是他爸给他找的小妈，老头子有钱，往他床上爬的数不胜数，眼前这个估计也是为了那点臭钱出卖皮肉色相的，思至此李振洋翻了个白眼看人的眼神又带上了几分刻薄。

　　该说他幸运还是不幸呢？老头子很少往家里带人，这么多年来带回家的也就这一位，但是...李振洋不动声色的瞥了一眼静静坐在沙发边上的青年，他在暗暗思考年轻貌美的青年画家和一个比他大了快五十岁的老头能产生爱情的几率有多大。几乎为零，李振洋得出结论。又看了看他包在牛仔裤下修长笔直的腿和被上衣遮住只露出一点弧度的屁股，‘嗯，跟老头子是绝对不会“性福”的’，讲实话，李振洋本人都不确定能不能把这么一个尤物征服在床上，更别提他那六十多岁的爸。

　　灵超很快住了进来，老头子特意为他改了一间客房做画室，李振洋偶尔从他画室门前路过都能看见他握着毛笔坐在窗边在纸上勾勾画画。‘还挺岁月静好的’，李振洋在心里嘲讽，小白莲装的还挺像，怪不得让老头子喜欢的不得了。要说他俩也够奇怪，老头子好像也没那么喜欢他，李振洋从没见过灵超在他爸房里过夜，难道非得等到洞房花烛夜才肯同房？李振洋不认为老头子会顾忌这么多，那就是小白莲没有名分不肯给睡喽，能说服老头子的人可不多，看不出来嘛这小白莲还蛮有本事。李振洋真的蛮好奇他到底是个什么样的人，在床上也还是这副冷清样吗？洋洋不知道但洋洋想自己试试。

　　机会来的很快，老头子在饭桌上突然犯心脏病可急坏了温柔体贴的小妻子，李振洋嚼着吐司看着灵超急匆匆的倒水喂他爸吃药，吃了药后老头子面色缓和了不少可没过一会就咳了起来，咳的剧烈连刚吃了没多久的药都吐出来了，李振洋赶紧打电话叫来了救护车。医院下的诊断太学术李振洋也没听太懂反正大意是说心脏功能衰竭加上呛咳造成了短时间窒息，后续情况还得住院观察。

　　李振洋听完之后没说话，只意味深长地看了眼身边悲痛欲绝伤心掩泣的人。

　　医院那边有人盯着不用他俩跟着忙，回家后李振洋坐在客厅看电影，视线却总往厨房里忙碌的身影上飘，没过一会灵超端着盘草莓从厨房出来轻轻放到他面前的茶几上，放下后就准备离开，背过身时李振洋却突然抓住他纤细的手腕，“我爸才刚住院就来巴结我了？”本来真的是想说句谢谢的，可不知为何一开口就是这么难听的话，李振洋有些懊恼索性开门见山地问他：“我爸答应一个月给你多少钱？”灵超眼眶还红彤彤的，他努力睁大微肿得双眼冲他摇头“不是...” 李振洋冷笑一声打断他：“怎么说也是我小妈嘛，做儿子的肯定不能白嫖，我出双倍的钱总可以吧？”

　　

　　灵超张了张嘴没发出声音，李振洋顺势把他拉过来抱到腿上，手上三下五除二扯了他裤子，灵超急切的想要伸手阻止还是被人眼疾手快的拨开手拉下了内裤，灰色平角内裤中央塌湿了一块，李振洋拎着放到鼻前色情的闻了一下调笑着说“小妈，下次我送你几条蕾丝的如何？”

　　尺寸中规中矩的性器下方藏匿了一条肉缝，李振洋的手不老实的摸上去，“这还有惊喜啊”，那处如扇贝般又滑又软的吸附着他的手指，“我说我爸怎么这么喜欢你呢。”

　　掰开绵软的臀肉作势捅进去，灵超一下白了脸，李振洋没给他好好扩张，直接进去他今天半条命都得交代在这，“要扩张，你太大了。”李振洋被夸的虚荣心得到满足暂且忘了刚刚的不愉快，“小妈，哪有金主给人做扩张的，你自己弄给我看吧。”

　　灵超跪趴在茶几上，修长的手指迟疑的在菊穴口摩挲，坏心眼的男人抱着臂坐在沙发上看他自己弄，花穴在灼热的视线注视下湿的更厉害，李振洋不给他拿润滑让他自己想办法，灵超只好够着那里的水液涂抹到后穴上，颤巍巍的送进一节手指，他自己弄了半天李振洋进来的时候他还是疼得不行，紧致的触感夹的李振洋脑门直冒汗，李振洋攥着他的手带他摸到两人粘腻湿滑的交合处，灵超压抑不住浪叫，被碰到某一点时身体猛地弹起，李振洋了然于心，对准了那儿使劲顶，灵超平滑的背部剧烈起伏很快就射了一次。

　　黄白的浓稠液体沾在灰色地毯上，灵超跌坐在一侧身体反射性的抖动，李振洋捞着他站起来一边带着往楼上走一边亵玩他腿心的潮湿，故意没带他去卧室而是去了隔壁的画室。

　　桌上有幅画了一半的红梅，李振洋突然来了主意，他拿起晾在笔架上的干净毛笔挨个摸了一遍最后选了支狼毫笔，“让我猜猜我爸是怎么玩你的。”李振洋把他抵在桌边命令他分开腿站着，微硬的笔豪对着他圆圆的阴蒂毫无规律的戳刺，“是不是经常在你画画的时候这样揉你啊？”心里堵着气手上也愈发用力，笔头抵着小花珠一通挤压。高潮来的又快又剧烈，灵超一把抓住他结实的手臂，绷紧小腹尖叫着抖了两下腰，他叫的凄惨惹人怜，淫液却止不住的往外淌，“你干嘛...呜...”幼嫩的花核处持续传来的酥麻快感让他不由自主的夹紧腿，杏眼含春惨兮兮的抱着男人手臂软软地求饶：“不要了不要弄了，呜，腰好酸。”李振洋不为所动，发现了什么新奇玩法似的搅着穴口透明汁水涂抹冒出嫩芽的蒂头，原本是淡粉色的阴蒂充血肿胀，像颗红艳艳的小珍珠般嵌在两片花瓣之间。

　　笔头终于离开那处，但灵超还没来得及松口气就感受到它拂过花唇一路向下抵住不断吐着蜜的穴口就要插进去。“不…不能用它。”灵超强撑着坐起来狠狠拍掉李振洋的手拢上腿，他用了很大的力气，李振洋的手背很快泛了层红。灵超快要被他逼疯，太超过了，李振洋真的太会碾压别人的自尊了，拿着他赖以谋生的画笔肆意玩弄他，玩完了阴蒂还不够还要放到他那里去…

　　“你搞清楚，是我包养你，你没权利选。”李振洋捏着他的下巴抬头，视线对上时暗暗叹了一口气，灵超的眼睛长得太漂亮了，纤长的羽睫轻轻一眨就有晶莹的泪滚落下来，滴在他手上的泪很烫，要不是很快就顺着纹路滑走了，李振洋觉得下一秒它们就要变成一颗颗圆滚滚的小珍珠。他看着真的跟以前那些低贱货色不一样，李振洋有一瞬间的动摇但转念一想如果不是这样他怎么能迷惑的了他们父子两人。手上骤然加力，灵超被他捏痛想到了什么似的松了力气，撑着桌子张开腿小声说：“那你玩吧。”

　　一看到他这副逆来顺受的样李振洋更是气不打一处来，一手扳着灵超的肩胛把他拽下来转过去，另一只手执着黏湿的毛笔沾了颜料在他胸前的两点粉红上随意画了几笔，冷冰冰的命令“去，趴过去。”灵超听话的趴下，李振洋刚插进去就胯下用力使劲撞击他丰满的屁股，双手按着他细瘦的肩膀往下压，再抬手时微黄的宣纸上赫然印着两朵红色梅花。李振洋乐此不疲，把人翻过来拧过去好一顿折腾也不说话，等梅花印满了剩下的半张纸才贴着他的耳朵慢慢开口：“怎么样小妈，您觉着我画的好看吗？”

　　禁忌的称呼被他叫的温柔缱绻，灵超两腿一软狼狈的抓住桌角，穴肉阵阵绞紧，一股股热流浇在体内的龟头上，“水真多。”身后男人的语气很平淡，灵超分不清他是赞美还是在羞辱他，他扭过头露出一截脆弱的细白脖颈，捂住脸小声呜咽，那是人鱼化为泡沫前的悲歌又是象征极乐之地大门开启的鸣奏曲。李振洋插得很深，一下一下打桩机似的撞得凶狠，“怎么样，我操的你舒服么？我和我爸谁干的你更爽”

　　“我们不是，先生只是资助我上学…”

　　“多好啊，他掏钱供你上学，你爬他床上报恩去，”李振洋听到他的反驳愈加生气，愤愤地甩着巴掌掴打白面团似的屁股嘲讽他，“多感人啊，听得我都感动了。”

　　“我真不是…” “行了，哪个出来卖的承认自己是婊子？又想当婊子又想立牌坊，你这种货色我见多了。”

　　灵超不再说话，贝齿咬着唇垂下眼眸，李振洋只当他是心虚默认了，性器在他花穴里用力顶撞，初经人事的小穴被他操的红肿不堪，稀疏的耻毛湿漉漉的挂着淫液，连接处水声不断汁水四溅。鸡巴往里重重捣了一下，拔出来时发出响亮的“啵”的一声，李振洋掐紧他的腰兴奋的两眼发红“这是什么，嗯？你有子宫对吗”微翘的龟头顶在那条细缝上，又痛又酸的感觉再次袭来，灵超捂着嘴止不住的战栗，光滑细腻的皮肤上汗毛竖起，他翻起眼白，胳膊再也支撑不住身体的重量软面条似的瘫在桌上，李振洋掀起他一条腿挂在腰上，龟头变换着角度研磨，还嫌不够刺激似的对着泥泞的花唇一通拍打，腾出一只手撸他硬梆梆的吐着水的性器，灵超崩溃的抓着身下的画纸仰起头大哭：“呜、呜啊，不要插那儿，太深了…”

　　最后李振洋还是如愿内射了，他一边释放一边掐灵超敏感的阴蒂，灵超又爽又痛蹬着腿哭的差点背过气去，刚高潮完前面又喷出一股水堵都堵不住。

 

　　  
　　自此李振洋食髓知味愈发放肆，一有空就摸进灵超房里压着他动手动脚，他俩待在一块时的高度契合感让李振洋恍惚间觉得这不是他小妈而是他老婆。‘他到底喜不喜欢我’成了李振洋每天思考的问题，小妈对他的触碰不抗拒反而很喜欢和他在一起，他们在床上的时候灵超每次都很热情，下面两张嘴伺候的面面俱到。

　　可灵超从来没说过爱他，大少爷心里又别扭了，小妈在他怀里昏昏睡去时他就盯着人毛茸茸的头顶思考他到底是图钱还是图别的什么。

　　老爷子快出院的时候李振洋那支名为理智的弦彻底断掉了。他愈发坐立难安，而灵超却好像没事人一样，白天去上班晚上跟他上床有空就去医院看老爷子一切照旧，他嫉妒为什么先遇到灵超的人不是他，他不敢问灵超到底爱不爱他他怕听到他说最爱的还是他爸，那样的话该怎么办呢？三人同住一个屋檐下让他完全跟灵超断了根本不可能，到时候灵超还愿意被他包养吗，李振洋痛苦的闭上眼睛吸了口烟再睁眼时又恢复了那副纨绔样。

　　李振洋最近开始夜不归宿，一连三天不见人影，灵超打他电话他也不接，好不容易打通了那边却是个陌生的男声，他说李振洋在洗澡没空接电话有事就跟他说，灵超没作声默默挂了电话。

　　灵超卧在沙发上打瞌睡等他，一八几的个子蜷在沙发上就小小一团。李振洋早上回来的时候带了一身香水味，他又变成了一开始那个冷冰冰的样子好像前几天那个大猫一样黏在自己身上的根本不是他，灵超不明白怎么回事，他小心翼翼的去问李振洋，李振洋冷笑着对他说，怎么，被我包了几天操了几顿就以为我跟你谈恋爱呢？

　　灵超嗫嚅着想说什么又被他抢了先“你除了下面比别人多长了张嘴别的也没什么特别的，我玩腻了，说好的钱我会一分不差的给你，以后就这样吧。”他说完转身的时候内心还在期待灵超能挽留他，可直到他的背影消失在楼梯口灵超也没吭一声。一看到灵超泫然欲泣的可怜模样李振洋心里就升起一种报复性的快感，他想用这样的方式激他一下，可没想到他一点反应也没有，果然是有钱就行，李振洋啊李振洋，你还指望他能对你真心真意呢，这下看清了吧，他根本一点不喜欢你。

　　李振洋狠狠甩上房门，呆坐在沙发上的小孩被吓了一跳，回过神拿起身边的孕检报告看了一眼，等了一晚上想第一时间给他分享这个消息的，可惜了…苦笑着把那张纸团成一团扔进垃圾桶，站起身脚步虚浮的走回房间，他很快收拾好了自己的东西，轻手轻脚的关上门下楼离开了。

　　等李振洋反思后悔自己是不是说的太过分了去隔壁找人时才发现灵超的东西全都不见了，惶恐的跑到画室一看，空旷的房间好像根本没人存在过一样，为什么走了，是被我拆穿了还是因为我说的太难听呢？伤心，委屈和懊悔一齐涌上心头，李振洋忍不住哭了起来。

　　“小超最近在忙什么呢，我今天出院他都不来，”老爷子看他一个人来的语气有点失落，李振洋剥了个橘子递到他手上有点心虚的说：“啊他说画室那边有点事要处理一下。”老爷子不疑有他，悠闲的靠在床头边吃橘子边问他觉得灵超怎么样。怎么样？挺好啊，长得漂亮会画画脾气也挺好还会做饭，虽然活儿一般吧但可以调教啊，李振洋这么一想发现灵超确实挺好也不怪他爸喜欢。“他…挺好的啊，但是吧爸，你都这么大岁数了…”后面的话被他咽了回去因为老爷子扬手要抽他，“你胡说什么呢，不是告诉你了吗小超是我资助的学生。” 顿了一下老爷子又补充一句：“你可好好对人家小超啊，你又臭屁又毒舌的也不知道人家看得上你哪了。” “啊？”

　　李振洋懵懵的听他爸在那说你也老大不小了一天没个正形，爸怕你吃亏啊给你找个知根知底的，小超这孩子我挺满意，我问他愿不愿意跟你接触接触人家一下就同意了说打从四五年前来过家一回看见你就一直喜欢你，你爸靠谱吧，直接把人给你带回来了，怕你抵触没跟你说寻思让你俩先交流交流感情，你俩好好处可别欺负他…

　　李振洋瞒着老爷子找人，真找起来才发现他连人家联系方式都没有，除了知道他在画室工作别的什么具体在哪工作则一概不知，最后还是没办法了去求他爸，老爷子不但没告诉他还痛骂他一顿勒令：“你赶紧去把他找回来，找不回来你也别回来了。”

　　他爸不许他找帮手，必须自己亲自去，让他用诚意感化被他伤害的人，李振洋只好一家一家画室找，北城一共十几个区大大小小的画室加起来成百上千，找了两个多月找到了灵超工作的地方却被告知他上周刚辞职，李振洋厚着脸皮跟人打听他家住址，穿着老头背心露出满胳膊花臂的金发男人放下画笔仔细打量他，“你就内个不干人事李振洋吧”李振洋脸色又青又白的应下对面的男人又说：“早知道有你这么一号人，看着就不是什么好人，门在后面呢赶紧走。”李振洋自知有错又有求于人也不敢反驳，“我知道错了，我真知道了，你就告诉我…”他正要再努力争取一下结果打里屋出来个一脸凶神恶煞的大高个仿佛下一秒就要冲上来打人。

　　李振洋蹲在画室门口的台阶上，耳边还回荡着那人的话，那人骂他不要脸把人家肚子都操大了还说话那么难听活该找不到人，想到灵超肚子里揣了他的崽李振洋心情就稍稍好了一点，但是万一他把孩子流了呢，现在也不知道他在哪过的好不好，李振洋呼吸一滞又难过起来。

　　


End file.
